A Beloved Spirit
by theflowermaid
Summary: Shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts, the S.S Tipton docks at New Orleans. With almost everyone including Hermione visiting town, Subha Patel comes across a rather shocking secret that came with finding Lucy Heartfilia's Celestial keys. Especially if a broken key starts glowing...
1. A Beloved Spirit

**_A/N: This one shot has spoilers from the new FT episode. Just putting that out there. Also, this takes place after the Battle of Hogwarts. There will be a part two with another POV. See if you can guess who that will be by the end of this one shot._**

 ** _Check out the fanfic this one shot is based on, Mysterious Fates!_**

 ** _(Crossover: Harry Potter, Fairy Tail, Suite Life on Deck and Cardcaptor Sakura. If you know three out of four, you're good to go!)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

 **A Beloved Spirit**

 _Subha's POV_

The _S.S Tipton_ was quieter than usual. The cruise ship would be usually bustling with activity, especially at this time of night. But zip, zilch, nada. The ship was docked at New Orleans so almost everyone was exploring the city, including Hermione. For the time being, the Tipton-owned five star cruise ship was almost as empty as my heart. And considering what happened to me over the last few months, that was a bit of an understatement.

As I was on the Sky Deck of the ship, I sat down on one of the dock chairs and took out the Aquarius key that I found the year the DA was formed in the Room of Requirement. Shortly after the Second Wizarding War, when I asked Lucy Heartfilia (a Celestial Spirit wizard who was the final owner) about Aquarius' broken key, she told me that she had to make a sacrifice to save the guild but couldn't tell me more without tearing up. Natsu and Juvia however, later told me that a former dark guild called Tartaros was trying to wipe magic off the face off Fiore by using a magic government weapon called Face and how Fairy Tail put a stop to it. Unfortunately, it came with an immense price for most of the guild members. One, turns out that that one of the members in Tartaros was a necromancer and was controlling Gray's father's dead body. Juvia had to kill him in order to kill Silver Fullbuster and have his son Gray come to peace about his past. Natsu, meanwhile, lost his dragon foster father Igneel during the battle after being reunited for only a few hours. Lucy, while trying to save the rest of the guild, exhausted her magic and eventually had to break Aquarius' key to summon the Celestial Spirit King and free everyone.

Talk about sacrifice. And I thought _I_ had to give up a lot during the Battle of Hogwarts.

I never really examined the key over the past two years I was trying to survive in. The handle was pretty enough. The center of the bow was white, stamped with the crest of the Water Bearer, colored in blue and a heart on its base. The blade, however, was non-existent, with only a curved edge to show that it, well, existed.

"Ooooh, shiny!" a voice screamed. I jumped, nearly having the key drop from my hands. I looked up and at the terrace, was good old London Tipton. Her long, dark glossy hair was streaked with blonde highlights. She wore a ridiculous hat that must have been from the local gift shop.

"Stupid sea school," she started to grumble as she walked down the steps to where I was sitting. "Stupid Bailey..."

I had to stifle a laugh. Bailey made her wear that? "Jesus, London. What _the hell_ did Bailey do to you?"

"More like what Mr. Moseby made me do." She got off the last step right before her heels gave away and broke, falling flat on her face. Groaning as she got up, she said, "Getting him to play the piano in front of a group of people is harder than you think." She picked up her purple heels, which were now broken and then back at me. "Is this why you refuse to wear stilettos?"

I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't pull off stilettos if my life depended on it, Tipton."

"Oh whatever. I'm gonna make you wear on at one point."

"You give me stilettos, and there will be a dead body with your name on it. Like seriously, you've known this for seven years."

London hesitated and took a step back with her hands up in truce. She then sat down beside me as I went back to examining the state of the key. It still looked fairly new despite it being centuries old.

"Hey, is...that a Celestial Spirit key?" London asked warily.

I nodded without recognizing that London came from a wizarding family and would know this in an instant. Yeah, her mum was a wizard but due to her divorce from Mr. Tipton, who got full custody of London, had refused to let her go to a "magic trick" school. (Her father's words, not her mum's.) How do I know this? I actually saw her mum during the Battle of Hogwarts and after Voldemort was finished, she came up to me and told me the truth about London being a witch.

London sat there, deep in thought for once as she watched me. "Subha?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"You said that you knew my mom, right?"

"I - well - yeah, I mean, I saw her, alright. She did survive, London."

"Yeah, but what did she tell you?"

I hesitated. "The...truth."

"About what?"

"Just...you know...stuff."

"Did she tell you why she divorced my father?"

I was silent. Of course, I promised her mother that I wouldn't say anything but London was a lot smarter than most people gave her credit for. Sure, she acted dumb but that didn't mean that she wasn't hurting inside. Finally, I said, "Yeah...she did. She told me that your father didn't want you to go to Hogwarts and that there was a possibility that you may not have even inherited magic powers from her. That was proven false when you got your acceptance letter and your father was...not happy."

London leaned back on her chair. "I remember - or starting to remember...bits and bits of my childhood. I see...mom telling me stories...something about the Three Brothers..."

I nearly choked on my smoothie. The tale of The Three Brothers was one I knew all too well. Hearing that it connected to the Deathly Hallows didn't help the creepiness factor of the story when I was young. "Did she also tell you about Fairy Tail?"

"I - yeah, I think she did." She glanced at the key that I was holding. "How the heck did you find Lucy Heartfilia's keys of all things?"

"You're really quick to change subjects, Tipton," I said, not really in the mood to talk about exactly how I got her keys. "Anyway, there was another reason why your parent split."

"Yeah?"

"She did it to protect you. When your father refused to send you to Hogwarts, she left you in your dad's custody on purpose." I put my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, your mother may have many faults and took away your earliest memories but know this: she went into this war because she wanted you to live like you're living now. She really does love you, London."

London sighed. "Yeah. I guess. Do you think I should-"

"London, where are you?!" a voice shouted. "Honestly, do you really think that you can escape trying to help Mr. Moseby?"

"Ugh, it's Bailey," London groaned. She stood up and slouched-walked to the steps. "Later."

I gave her a salute. "Later. I hope Pickett doesn't kill you."

London gave a small smile and then disappeared to the top floor.

I exhaled and looked at the stars in the sky. I met most of the Celestial Spirits alongside Hermione and when I found the keys in the Room of Requirement, I used the opportunity to talk to them, mainly Virgo and Loke. Holding Aquarius' key, I walked up to the railing, controlling the smaller waves in the water to the ship's height. Without thinking, I put in the tip of the key into the wave of water I created.

The weirdest part? It started glowing.

Now alert, I remembered the spell Lucy used to summon her spirits. My mind started to race. If the key is glowing...

I started to chant the spell, _"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"_

The glow got brighter as I heard a _ding-dong_ , like a doorbell, and I saw a something form on the key. It looked very much like... _alright. Someone's playing a joke on me._ Either Sakura was playing a prank on me with her ILLUSION card, or the key was forming a fin-like blade. Next thing I knew, I was blasted backwards by my own wave of water. The body of water wrapped around me and lifted me into the air.

"Honestly," said an irritated voice. "Of all the people to be summoned by..."

I shook my head and in front of me, was a spirit who was a literally a royal blue mermaid, with the long, blue fish-tail, light blue hair that reached up to her waist, curvy body, and a large bust. She had blue eyes that seemed to have no pupils. She was also wearing a dark blue bikini top and on each arm, she has a golden armlet and bracelet. In addition, she also had a headband, three piercings on her tail, and a golden belt at her waist. A dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol rested right under her collarbone. With one arm, she was holding an urn.

"Please tell me that this is my sister's ILLUSION card," I pleaded.

Aquarius gave me an even more irritated look as she glared at me. "You know, I'd thought that the person who summoned me would know her own power."

"Hold up," I said to her, "I thought that Lucy broke your key to summon the Celestial Spirit King! And now, you're here - what - I...so what you're saying, is that you _repaired_ your own bloody key?!"

The water spirit nodded as though I had finally said something intelligent. A mix of emotions started to boil inside me. I felt amazed that I was actually able to meet the spirit of my favorite element, for one. But there was something else as well. Anger and resentment. Yeah, as much as I was ecstatic to meet Aquarius, I was kind of pissed off at her.

"You know..." I started to say with my head down, trying to hide my slight fury, "Lucy was really upset that she can't see you again."

For a moment, Aquarius faltered. "Tch. S-So? Why should I-"

"You should care, Aquarius!" I retorted fiercely. I pulled my head up and faced her. "She told me about how she's been your owner ever since her mother, _your former owner,_ died of an illness and got passed down to Lucy. If you repaired your key and was able to be summoned again... _why didn't you do that to begin with?_ You could have saved Lucy some grief when she still had your ever loving key!"

For the first time since I saw Aquarius, her confidence and irritation crumbled. Her blue eyes widened and then she looked at me as though she was going to drown me. But it faded about a minute later and a single tear trekked down her face.

"You honestly think," Aquarius whispered and her tone was actually gentle for once, "that I wouldn't have done that if I could?"

I froze. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Even now, I only have a few minutes. You, as Jodha's descendant, helped repair my key because you hold some Celestial magic within your elements. However, I can't stay long-"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!"

Aquarius sighed. "Celestial magic. You were born with it, embedded in your elements. Jodha's daughter, Meena was learning magic from her step-uncle, Clow Reed, who used the sun and the moon as a source of magic power. And according to Loke, when Lucy found out, she taught Meena a way to channel her some of her magic into Celestial magic."

"So that would explain why I was able to use Sakura's converted cards," I realized. "With Sakura inheriting Clow's cards and her source of power coming from the stars-"

"-you are able to use your sister's cards as well. But here's the thing: once I go back, the key will go back to the state it was in before you met me. Meaning-"

"I can't ever see you again," I managed to choke out. "Just like Lucy couldn't."

The water spirit nodded. "The only reason I'm here is because some of your magic temporarily made the key go back to it's original state. The rule was that a broken key could never summon a spirit again. With your magic mixed in with the power of the stars, it made the rule null for a few moments."

Aquarius let me down gently onto the sky deck. "Quite honestly though, when you first found all of our keys in the Room of Requirement, I was not happy."

I crossed my arms and shrugged. "Of course. Why am I not surprised?"

"Smart ass," Aquarius grumbled. "You are definitely tougher than Lucy, that much is obvious."

"Humor me."

Aquarius smirked. "I been watching over you in the Celestial world ever since your brother formed the DA. Virgo and Scorpio kept me updated and I had a mirror that let me see everything that's been happening to you over the years and help you out when I could. I'm part of the reason you survived the bloody war, especially after every stupid thing that you did over the year with that Ginny girl and Hermione. And for the record, Hermione was on the most dangerous mission that year. I fueled you with some of my sustaining magic so that some of the Death Eaters couldn't kill you."

 _"Some?"_

"Yeah, I tried my best to protect you from that Bellatrix maniac. Even with Virgo and Aries's help, it was the worst mistake I ever made."

"Gee, thanks for the concern," I responded sarcastically.

"You get my point."

"Ha ha."

"Subha?" a voice sounded out. "Who are you talking to?"

"Crap," I muttered. "Oh, it's just Hermione." I glanced at Aquarius. "Do you want to meet her or..."

"Nah, I'm good." Aquarius lifted her urn over he shoulder. "Have fun being roommates with her."

I rolled my eyes as Aquarius started to glow a binding yellow. The realization of what was happening hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You - You're going back," I stammered.

Aquarius smiled, a single tear racing down her face again. "I told you, I only had a few minutes. You're not always alone, Subha. You just need to look." She looked up and smiled as though she saw something that I didn't see behind me. I decided not to see what that was. "Don't die on me, Patel."

 _Thanks, Aquarius,_ I thought to myself as she went back to the Celestial world. The key in my hand no longer had a blade again.

"Subha?"

I turned around and found Hermione standing at the entrance of the sky deck. She was wearing the exact same ridiculous hat that London had, along with a few goodie bags from the local town.

"Oh wow," I said as I glanced at the huge bag at her side. "You did not shop light, did you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as she set down her bags onto a nearby table. She took off her hat and then promptly threw it into the ocean. "If you want to blame anyone, blame Marcus. To be honest thought, I would have if you or Ron had come. And you know Ron wasn't coming because New Orleans is hot as hell. By the way," she said as she pulled out a box of food and two spoons, "I brought gumbo for the both of you."

Instantly my day got better. "I love you, Hermione."

"You and Ron always say that," Hermione said as she handed me a spoon. "By the way, who were you talking to?"

I took a mouthful of gumbo and warmth spread throughout my body. "Aquarius."

Hermione's brown eyes grew bigger than her eye sockets. "Say what now? But didn't Lucy-"

"Yeah, she did." I took another spoonful and swallowed. "But...it's a long story. I found out more about my powers."

"Really? What did you find?"

"Um...it had to do with Celestial magic. But can we take this to our cabin? I don't want anyone else knowing about this right now."

"Yeah, you have a point." Hermione sighed. "Ron will probably overhear and then there's a fifty percent chance that we will be screwed. Besides, I've been in New Orleans all day. At this point, I'm just looking forward to my bed."

We gathered everything and put them into her bags. With Aquarius' key around my neck, we both dashed like mad to our cabin.


	2. The Joke's On Us

**The Joke's on Us**

 _Ron's POV_

The number of times I wanted to chase Subha and Hermione around the _S.S Tipton_ with a frying pan is immeasurable.

Ha. So first, they keep the portal about Fairy Tail a secret for years. Then, I find out that Subha found those Celestial Spirit keys the year we formed the bloody DA. Now, apparently, Subha can use those keys, temporarily repair, summon and talk to one, if only for a few minutes. Like seriously, how is it that _my own girlfriend_ is the only person to even know about anything that happens in Subha's life at this point?! _And my own sister is her bloody best friend!_ As if my life with those two and Harry wasn't crazy enough already!

 _Well, too bad, Hermione,_ I thought as I marched over to Cody and Woody's cabin. _I saw everything and heard just enough to draw my own conclusions. You two are screwed a million times over._

I rapped on the door. "Oi, Cody! We need to talk, now!"

"Ron, are you serious?!" Cody's muffled voice came out from the room. "We're a little busy right now!"

I sighed and took out my wand. I pointed it at the lock. _"Alohamora."_

A small click went off, signaling that the door was unlocked. I opened it and before me unfolded the weirdest shit that I have see since I got onto this ship. I found Cody and Woody in a muggle's janitor uniform, a vacuum machine with flexible tubes lying on the carpeted floor and blueprints all over the study desks.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" I said as I quickly stashed away my wand before Woody saw it.

"We're trying to catch a ghost!" Woody said cheerfully. "You see, Zack found this ghost and-"

Cody coughed loudly, enough to have the black curly haired and plump idiot stop talking. "I-It's a lot more to it than you think," Cody said with a nervous laugh.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Really? You're going to try to catch a _ghost_? With...these?" I picked up one of the tubes that was lying on the ground and glanced back at them. "Do you have _any_ idea how barmy you sound?!"

"Yeah, I'm well aware of how insane we sound."

"I...you know what, whatever." I put up my hands in truce. "We've more important matters to talk about." I snapped my fingers and pointed at Woody. "You. Out. Now."

"Hurtful!" Woody said, dramatically clenching his shirt.

At this point I was getting really irritated. "Oh please, I'm not in the mood to deal with dramatics. This has nothing to do with you."

"Alright, gezz," Woody muttered as he passed by me to get to the door. "Someone's in a bad mood."

The minute the door slammed behind me, I started talking. "Apparently, Subha can now use Celestial magic."

Cody looked up at me and arched an eyebrow. "Um...say what now?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first time," I said loudly. " _SUBHA CAN USE-"_

"I heard you the first time, calm down," said Cody. "First off, how did you find out? And second, why aren't you telling Harry this?"

"Because Harry was dragged into the city by Hermione and Bailey. As for how I found out..."

I told him what I saw, from Subha examining a Celestial Spirit Key to actually summoning and talking to Aquarius.

"And don't you think," I continued, "that it's weird in the slightest that with Subha and Hermione knowing about the Fairy Tail guild members on a more personal level than you you'd expect, Subha is handling Celestial magic?"

Cody was not giving the reaction I expected. "Dude, Lucy Heartfilia probably made those keys to appear to Subha when she was old enough to understand more about her powers. Technically, as history recalls, she and Yukino Augaria were the last Celestial Spirit mages to exist."

"I know what I saw, Martin." I pulled up a chair and sat down. "Yes, it's a possibility that Subha inherited her keys from her in the present. And Aquarius specifically said that Subha's magic healed her broken key temporarily so that she could be summoned."

"Well, this at least explains why Subha can use Sakura's cards. They kinda share the same blood. With that said, do we have any idea on how Aquarius' key actually broke?"

"We might as well trust what Aquarius said about that issue because when Subha asked her about that, she pretty much confirmed it. Also, Hermione seems to know."

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Cody.

"There's something else as well," I said sheepishly. I wondered whether telling him what I felt since First year around Subha and Hermione and my resolution about it was a good idea but now it was too late. "Ever since I was eight, ever since I met Subha, I always felt a warm feeling around her. Like a sort of aura or something."

At this Cody raised and eyebrow at me. "Really?"

I nodded, ignoring any pretense on how that must have sounded. "Yeah. And I thought that it was just Subha being Subha...until I met Hermione on the train to Hogwarts, where I have been feeling the exact same warmth as I felt around Subha ever since. When those two are together, that feeling is always-"

"-stronger than you would expect," Cody finished. "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about. Especially about Subha."

I faltered. "Y-You do?"

"Yeah. What you're saying is pretty much what Zack and I have been feeling around her since preschool."

"Okay. Well, I may have an answer to that. Remember the first time we met Natsu and Lucy?"

Cody nodded. "The exact feeling hit you like a ton of bricks when they were together."

At that point, I decided that Cody was a bloody mind reader. "In addition to that, Hermione and Subha have been spending quite a lot of their time with Natsu and Lucy."

"Okay, what does that have to do with anything?"

I sighed and said, "I saw Future Lucy watching the entire thing. Tonight."

That's when Cody's eyes bugged out of their sockets as he realized what I meant by that.

"You saw her spirit," said Cody. His jaw hung open. " _Oh my god._ Ron, do you have any idea what-"

"It means that the majority of Fairy Tail has been watching over Hermione and Subha since the day they were born," I finished and exhaled into my hands. _"Oh bloody hell."_

"Huh. To think that they were more or less meant to meet each other. Should we tell them?"

I hesitated. A good idea, but who knew what we would change in history if we did? "There's a good fat chance that the two won't believe us, mate. Also, there's the possibility that they'll find out in the near future and we might mess that up if we tell them now."

I didn't dare tell Cody this, but learning about Hermione's experience with the time-turner and going through Harry's experience with prophecies had taught me one thing: you're never going to know what you might change in the future. That's why it's unknown and why it should _stay_ unknown.

"Yeah, you got a point," Cody agreed. "But you have to admit, it is tempting."

"It is _very_ tempting, knowing that those two can roast us under a campfire whenever they want to. Now will you tell me the story about all of _this?"_ I gestured to the tubes and his janitor uniform.

Cody looked down as though he noticed that he was wearing it for the first time and let out another nervous laugh. "Um...this is actually kind of a long story."

"You're never going to capture a ghost, mate. You of all people know that."

"Try telling Woody that. Zack's completely lost his mind as well."

A knock on the door startled us.

"I think its Woody," said Cody, getting up and walking to the door. "Wonder how much he heard and thinks _we're_ the maniacs?"

"I opened the door without him asking for any explanation about how I did it without a key," I responded. "I think we're good."

He opened the door and the minute I saw who it was, I knew this was something Harry and Sakura were going to find out the minute we were finished with him. I was looking into the face of Shaoran Li.

"We're dead, aren't we?" I asked Shaoran. The guy had pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me. "You're going to tell Sakura."

"I'm going to decide on what to tell Sakura and what to not," Shaoran said calmly. "As of now, telling her about Subha's ability over Celestial Magic is going to have to wait."

Cody and I shared a confused glance. Shaoran never called Subha, or any girl for that matter, by their first name with the exception of his sisters, his cousin Meiling and Sakura. He was...unique that way.

"Oo-kay," Cody said uncertainly. "But you know that we can't hide the fact that Subha and Natsu are related any more than we can hide Harry's resembling past with Meena as well as Sirius' death from Natsu. Which I always found strange that Hermione had the guild keep their mouths shut about."

Shaoran nearly fell off his chair. "Subha and Natsu Dragneel are related?!"

I snickered. "Sakura never told you? Well, either way, its...complicated. And fun fact, so are Subha and Sakura and their mothers aren't the only thing that makes them related."

"What do you mean?"

"Clow Reed was Meena Randall's uncle."

"You're shitting me."

Cody shook his head. "Nope. Meena's mum Jodha and Clow were half siblings. You, of all people, know Clow Reed's parentage."

"Yeah," answered Shaoran. "His father was Japanese but his mother was British. Oh my god...it makes perfect sense."

"Now I see why Zack kept quiet about Subha's family tree," Cody mused. "It's more screwed up than ours."

"Jodha was Indian-British?" I cut in. "If so, wouldn't that technically make Subha the same way?"

"Subha is Indo-British," corrected Cody. "But yes, she does have British and Indian ancestry. Reminder that Jodha, before getting married, was a former princess."

"I'm not that stupid, boneh-" I started to say but got cut off by something unfortunate.

"Hey guys," Woody came in shouting angrily, making us all jump, "I heard every single word of this conversation. Unless you start coughing up about your little secret, I'm going to ask London and see if she-"

"London is a witch, Woody," Cody interrupted, to my shock and horror. "And I mean that literally. Even if you went to her without me telling you that, she wouldn't tell you everything about all of this. We went through a war recently and her mother was one of the participants."

Woody turned silent. Then he blurted out, "Then what the hell is going on?! I feel like you guys are hiding something bigger! I know that we haven't known each other long but I am your friend, aren't I? I promise that I'll keep my mouth shut!"

The three of us exchanged nervous glances. We were taking a huge risk telling Woody about everything.

But at this point, we were in way over our heads.

* * *

 ** _A/N: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER_**

 ** _Actually, I have a reason for this one. The reason is because I decided that Mysterious Fates is going to have a sequel. The previous one shot and this one are going to be essential to the plot in general and I am going to add these two as chapters to the sequel. It's not a plot device per say but it is important for reasons I fear will spoil the rest of MF for you guys. I will also say these will not be as concrete because this two part one shot depends on how Fairy Tail plays out. If Aquarius' key stays broken, I'm going to keep it the way it is. If not, well, I got some reworking to do. Think of this as a rough draft of sorts for the sequel. XD_**

 ** _BYEEEEE and comment and/or vote!_**


End file.
